


Levi's Wolf Children

by msmali (orphan_account)



Series: Wolf Children [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Children, Crossover, Family, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/msmali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty-six, Levi has three children. That isn't his biggest problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Spring...

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t planned but I had fun. I hope you enjoy it too. Shingeki no Kyojin crossover w/ (read: heavily inspired by) Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki. Feel free to let me know what you think of it. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin cries, Levi comforts. Eren is Eren and Mikasa is observant.

_First spring…_

Armin cries. Sometimes, Levi is amazed at how much and how loud his little boy cries. He is amazed by the way Mikasa calmly wakes to gaze upon her brother and looks to Levi for direction in how to help. But he is even more amazed when Eren sleeps peacefully right beside them, undisturbed.

When Armin cries like this, in the middle of the night, there isn’t much Levi can do except to comfort him as best a dad can. Armin isn’t hungry, he doesn’t need changing. Most of the time Levi is able to quiet Armin down with a few murmured words of comfort as he rocks him gently in his arms. Other times, the neighbors complain. They come stomping to his door and knock persistently, “Do you not realize what time it is?” They yell.

 When Levi answers the door, still holding his crying baby, he stares flatly with worn-out eyes at his neighbor. “I’m sorry about this. I don’t know what else to do. He doesn’t need changing and he isn’t hungry.”

“Well, do something! We have to work in the morning!” Annoyed and frustrated, they angrily walk away. And Levi is forced to take his children to the nearby park. He dresses Eren and Mikasa in warm sweaters and wraps Armin in a warm blanket. He then takes them to the stairs, down to the lobby and out the back door. Levi and his three children walk the short distance to the small park near their building. Armin is in his arms, still crying, and Mikasa’s little hand clutches the edge of his sweater as she holds Eren’s hand in her other one. They walk to the playground and there, he lets Eren and Mikasa play on their own at the swing set. And all the while, he tries to comfort Armin. “There, there, baby. It’s all right.”

When they’re at the park at night he is wary, because anywhere can be a scary place if it’s dark, even a children’s playground. The trees cast dark shadows from the street lamp. The grass, a healthy green during the day, is black and ominous in the darkness of the night. Anyplace is terrifying when it’s dark. Places like this might attract vagrants and hooligans at night, Levi thinks.

Footsteps and voices. About five, he counts. They could be good people just taking a walk or a short cut through the park, but Levi doesn’t risk when his babies are in his care. Not wasting time, Levi hustles Eren and Mikasa from the swing set “Mikasa. Eren, come on. Let’s go back.” Levi tries to think of other places they could stay while they head back to their building. There are more street lamps on the pathway, as they near their apartment. Levi is relieved to be away from the darkness. Fortunately, Armin has fallen asleep during their walk. So, he takes his family back to their rooms and settles down. Exhausted, they fall asleep. Peace at last.

 

 

_First Autumn…_

                Levi had quit his part time job and his studies at the University of Rose to take care of them. And in between caring for his children and cleaning, Levi would research and read supplemental books on how to raise wolves and care for children, or the other way around. He reads volumes and volumes on how to care for his family. Levi regrets not asking Erwin more about how he was raised as a child.

He is exhausted. There are times when he can only take little, sometimes unintended, naps. Mikasa often catches him sleeping at odd moments and places during the day.

 

During supper one night. Eren was sat in his chair, placed at the end of their dining table, Mikasa to his left and their dad to his right, she discovers Levi had nodded off while feeding Armin from a bottle. His head resting on his shoulder as he breathed evenly, but his hold on Armin and the bottle still firm and safe.

Eren looked up curiously from his messy eating and lets out a snigger, a sound only ever heard from an amused child. “Dad. Daddy” Mikasa calls quietly. Levi wakes and smiles fondly, even if tiredly, at his little girl, “What is it, Mikasa?”

Shaking her little head and smiling softly at her dad, she goes back to eating her food, “Nothing.” With a tired but tender smile at his children, Levi removes the now empty bottle from a sleeping Armin.

 

One afternoon, after waking from her nap. Mikasa carefully and quietly removes herself from the baby clutches of her brothers. She stood and left their bedroom quietly, searching for their dad. It wasn’t long before she finds him in the kitchen. Mikasa paused in the doorway staring curiously at her daddy. How odd, she thought to herself. The sink faucet was running but her dad was standing as still as a tree. She approaches quietly to his side so as not to startle him, and she finds that Levi’s chin was drooped to his chest, his head pointing down and his eyes closed. The dishes in his hands no longer soapy with suds, the water must’ve been running for quite a while, Mikasa thought.

A tiny smile on her lips and a tinge of concern on her brows, she calls to her dad. Quietly, softly “Dad. Daddy.” No answer. She reaches for his shirt and calls again a little louder with a tug and a shake, “Daddy. Daddy.” This time Levi opens his eyes. Slowly, slowly. Blinking his eyes, chasing away the sleep. He glances at Mikasa and finally, he comes back to reality. Smiling softly, he shakes his head a little, turns off the faucet and dries his hands.

“Mikasa, you’re up. Are you hungry?” He asks, as he gently picks up his little girl and sits her on the table top. After a nod from Mikasa, he turns back to the counters to prepare a sandwich. And Levi thinks, a little chagrined, that if Mikasa stood on top of the table, she would be at eye level with him, if not a little taller. And fondly, a little sad now, he realizes she must’ve inherited her father’s height.

 

Every night, he would tell them a bedtime story. They all lay down on the queen-sized mattress on the floor. Levi had gotten rid of the bedframe after Eren almost fell one night. He worries that it won’t just be Eren when it happens next. He worries that he won’t be there to catch them the next time one starts to fall off.

This night was a story about how he met their father. _I was nineteen years old when I left my home town in Maria. I had received a scholarship grant and so I went to study at the University of Rose, near the inner city capital of Sina …And then he approached me one day, after class, “I see you don’t have a book of your own. It will be hard for you to study without it. Why don’t we share mine?” The taller man suggested. He towered over me, standing a head or more than my stature. It would’ve been intimidating if not for the kind expression on his face… As we got to talking, we finally agreed to meet at a café, near my work place.…_

“And then what happened, Daddy?” Armin asks while Eren moves to shake their dad. “Shhh.” Mikasa hushes. She stands quietly to cover their dad with a blanket as he sleeps peacefully. “Daddy’s tired. Let’s all go to sleep now.” She says responsibly. She tucks them in, one by one. Armin first and then Eren. After that, she stands to close the lights. Standing on a little step-stool, she reaches for the switch. _Flick._ Lights off.

“Awoooooooooooh!” _Flick._ Just as quickly, lights on again. She quickly turns her head to the sound and with the help of the light, she identifies Eren and Armin. Both in their wolf form, still in their pajamas, howling. “Shhhhhhh!” she hushes, with her index finger to her lips. Chastised, they shift back into their human form and burrow back into their blankets, but not without a snigger and a giggle.

“Good night.” Mikasa says. More stern than most children her age. “G’night.” “Night.” _Flick._ Lights off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed that. Leave me comments to let me know what you think. :)


	2. Third Spring...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend a day at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this one ends in a slight cliff-hanger.

_Third Spring…_

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Eren demands. His short brown hair bounces as he stomps his feet and puffs his cheeks. The toddler stands in the doorway between the small living room and even smaller kitchen of their apartment, watching his dad and sister prepare their lunch.

"Eren, be patient." Levi patiently chides him. "Mikasa, hand me the cutting board, please." She is three years old, going on four, and she is so very mature. Sometimes he worries about what that could mean, mostly he is thankful. Levi tries to prepare their food quickly but that was no comfort to Eren's stubborn impatience.

"But Daddy, I'm hungry now!" When Eren loses control over his emotions, he turns. As his little body trembled in frustration it started to shift and Eren turns away from the kitchen. He runs around the living room in his wolf form. Knocking down this chair and that lamp, jumping over a sleeping Armin. He is clearly an irritated puppy now, though he stood as a little boy not a minute before. Eren's fur coat, a beautiful earthly brown, ruffled as he stopped again at the doorway. His little muzzle set at a growl, emerald eyes intensely staring at them.

"I guess there's no helping it." Mikasa said with calm patience. She reaches for a handful of crackers and gives them to her brother to appease him. Eren stood from his puppy hind legs but reached with two chubby little toddler hands; his transformation seamless and fluid. And like that, happy and placated, he strode further into the living room and sat beside a sleeping Armin.

 

"Park!" Eren yells. Levi isn't surprised. It had been drizzling for the last three days and he knows how Eren gets restless after being inside for this long. "Daddy, let's go to the park!" He demands. And Levi reprimands him, well he tries to, "Eren-"

"Daddy, let's go for a walk!" Levi is patient, though somewhat exasperated. The shadows under his eyes darken further as his hand moves to rest on his hip. He says with an intensely flat stare, "Eren, what have I told you about yelling and demanding?"

"That I should ask politely." Eren says looking down. Quickly avoiding 'Daddy's scary eyes', as they've come to call it. When Levi looks at them with those eyes, they know that they're in trouble, or about to be.

"Daddy, pleeeaaase, let's go to the park." He pleads this time. Levi silently considers as Armin toddles toward them and tilts his head shyly to look up at Levi. "Yes, Daddy, please can we go outside?" Armin is two years old and he is timid but he is incredibly brilliant for his age. The youngest child comprehends and learns quicker than his older siblings, he understands the best action in any situation.

Levi looks to Mikasa, a little ways behind the two boys, "I want to go too, Daddy." She says softly. Letting out a breath, Levi moves to prepare their things. "Alright, but you all have to promise to keep your wolf in." He says in warning.

"Yes!" With a hurrah, Eren jumps in pure excitement and he shifts fluidly into a wolf. He runs a lap in the living room, to the kitchen, to the bedroom and back again and comes to a stop in front of Levi. Levi turns his 'scary eyes' on Eren again, as if to say 'what have I just told you?' It takes Eren a moment to realize that he had broken his promise just then and he shakes himself back into his human form "Oops. Sorry, Daddy."

Little Armin, who was caught by his brother's excitement turns into his wolf. Soft golden fur transforming from his skin, his little jaw elongating into a little snout, though his eyes remain their striking blue. "The same goes for you, Armin." Levi says reproachfully not even looking up from dressing Eren in a warm hoody pullover. Armin shakes himself, his fur forming back into skin, and like that he comes back to his human form. "Sorry, Daddy."

 

 

**...............................**

_Third Autumn…_

Whenever they go to the Park, they always walk the less trodden pathways to steer clear from other people.

Levi holds Armin's hand while the little boy toddles beside him. The twins walking a few steps ahead. He can hear them snigger in amusement as they stamp on the leaves on the ground. Quiet Armin copies his siblings and amuses himself beside his dad. Levi thinks they enjoy the park during the fall season because of this.

As they walk deeper and further into the park, he feels a tug on his hand. "Daddy, why is everything dying?" He glances down at the blonde head looking curiously at his surroundings. "They aren't dying, Armin. The leaves fall because they can't hold on when the sun doesn't shine on them as much anymore. But the plants are still alive, they only look dead. You'll see, in the spring, everything will be green again." He explains as he bends down to adjust the hood on Armin's head. Furrowing his little brows, Armin nods his head smartly as if that made perfect sense. As Levi moves to stand again, he notices that the twins had stopped a little ways in front of them.

"What's wrong?" He asks. As he gets nearer, he sees their hood-covered heads facing to the left. Curiously, he looks in that direction to see what caught their attention. Other people. His whole body tenses for a second. But looking from this distance, he becomes aware that they don't seem to be bad people. Just families spending their day at the park on this beautiful autumn afternoon. There are children that must be around Mikasa and Eren's age, he realizes. They are playing a game while their parents keep a watchful eye nearby.

Levi reaches a hand and places it gently on Mikasa's head, covered with the forest green hood that is identical to Eren's. At her daddy's touch, the little girl looks up, revealing her face. Levi reads her expression, and he immediately understands. Playmate. They want to play with the other children. He glances to the other people and looks back down to Mikasa. As he holds eye contact with his daughter, his expression changes to one of understanding and regretful sentiment that he can't risk allowing them playmates because he is worried and he is afraid.

Images and snippets of what could happen flitter through his mind. Eren loses control, as he has many times before, but this time while he's playing with other children. The parents see this and disorder and confusion erupts around them. They scramble to get their children away. Mikasa and Armin will startle and transform instinctively to protect themselves. His family's secret is discovered. They run home but the crowd come knocking at their door to take his children away. Levi is terrified. His worst nightmare come true.

 

He shakes himself from an oncoming panic that his mind has provided and comes back to their current situation. Somehow, they communicate without words. There is no need for words, Mikasa understands. Although not completely, she understands enough to know that they can't be allowed to be with other children. She knows that her family is different and it is a big secret that other people can't know about or bad things might happen.

Still looking into her daddy's eyes, she gives a little nod to show that she understands. Levi thinks it looks wrong for such a serious gesture to come from such a little girl. But still, he is thankful. Levi will forever be grateful to her, to have someone who understands. In these moments with his daughter, he gathers strength and believes he can do anything. He can raise all three of them to become wonderful people who will be happy with their lives. This was his silent promise to Erwin a long time ago. Suddenly, without prompting, the memory of that evening comes crashing to the forefront of his mind.  _They need me on the front lines. I'll be back soon. I love you… Erwin heads to the door, already in uniform… I love you, come back to me, he whispers to the empty room._

 

He shudders back to the present. Not now, Levi tells himself as as he takes Mikasa's hand and starts to lead them away. Retracing their steps, back towards home. Mikasa follows without pause but after only a few steps, they stop short. "Eren, we're going now." Mikasa says gently, reaching back for his hand. "We can't play with them today." Eren gives a tiny nod and holds fast to her hand. He follows their lead with his head hung low, the hood covering his face. Levi's heart clenches as he imagines Eren's miserable expression. He is dreadfully sorry and regretful but they can't afford to risk it. He doesn't have the courage.

Levi is at the lead, holding Armin's hand in his left and Mikasa's in his right, while Mikasa holds Eren's hand in her other. Somewhat subdued now, from the disappointment of not getting to play with other kids, they walk together in silence. But after a few more steps, they start stamping their feet, enjoying the crunching sound of the leaves once again. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Snigger. They're over it. Levi smiles to himself and heaves a small sigh of relief.

When they are almost to the exit of the park, Levi tenses warily as a man and his dog walk toward them. He holds each hand firmer and steers them to the side to avoid colliding with the man. The man smiles at them and Levi nods in acknowledgement. "Good afternoon." They say together as they meet. "How cute," the man says thoughtfully as he continues on. A small smile forms on Levi's tired face and proudly he tells his kids, "He called you cute."

 

The man and his dog, and Levi and his family keep walking in opposite directions. But they all pause in surprise when they hear the dog growl and bark and snap his jaws at Eren. They are all stunned for a moment and Levi almost stumbles when Armin moves to cling to his legs, startled and afraid.

But even more shocking was when they hear an answering growl from Mikasa. She pulls Eren to stand behind her and she snaps her little wolf jaws at the dog. The stranger is confused and flabbergasted at the little girl on her hands and feet as he pulls back his dog. He doesn't seem to realize that she had turned into a wolf as her hood was still in place. Levi panics for a second. Quickly, he lets go of Armin's hand and reaches for Mikasa, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry about that." He says quietly with a small bow. He carries Mikasa while securing her hood and walks away hurriedly. He calls for Eren and Armin to follow, hoping they won't transform as well. Eren grabs Armin's hand and hurries after their dad. In their haste, Levi barely saw the man wave his hand dismissively, "Ah, it's alright." It seems he hadn't seen anything too unusual. He must have thought what a strange child to pick a fight with a dog, but nothing more dangerous than that.

After seeing that, Levi slows down, relieved. He could feel that Mikasa was now in her human form, as he carries her. The little girl is quiet as she winds her small arms tightly around his neck and hides her face at the crook. She must be feeling bad about what happened, he thought. He holds her a little tighter and makes sure that Eren and Armin are still walking beside him as they continue home.

 

That night, as the boys sleep soundly, Mikasa crawls over her brothers to sit beside Levi's sleeping form. Tentatively, she reaches for his shoulder. "Daddy." She says quietly with a shake of his shoulder. "Hm?" Levi says, still groggy from sleep. "I'm sorry I lost control." She whispers brokenly. Levi wakes fully when he hears her sob. He reaches to embrace her in his arms and guides her head to rest on his chest, and tenderly places a kiss on top of her head. "I know, Mikasa, I know. It's alright now. Go to sleep." He replies gently. He lies awake, feeling the wetness on his chest, until the soft sobs subside to even breathing.

He makes sure that she's asleep and quietly turns to lay her down beside her brothers, and he watches over them. Mikasa understands more than her brothers how dangerous it is to be wolf in front of other people. That was the first time that she had lost control and he knows how terrible she feels about it. She must have felt protective of Eren and her feelings overwhelmed her.

Levi ponders silently as he gazes dotingly upon them. The three children had shifted silently into their wolf form as they slept. And seeing their puppy faces sleeping peacefully, snoring softly, still dressed in their pajamas; Levi comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I will update soon. Sometime this weekend, hopefully. :)


	3. Third Autumn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi reminisces and the children play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little back story with a pinch of what-the-heck-is-going on?... Well, for me at least. Enjoy. :)
> 
> Edit: Alright guys. I've read some of your reviews and I've already written more scenes over the course of the weekend but I just need to figure out how to put them all together. I'll do the best I can. :)

_Third Autumn..._

 

After a few hours of lying awake, sleep eluding him, Levi stands slowly and quietly -- not wanting to wake the children. He stands at the doorway for a moment and looks back to the three sleeping forms. They look beautiful and peaceful under the light of the moon. The boys seem to have shifted back into their human form, sleeping beside each other, while Mikasa is somewhat half shifted. Her serene face remained human while little furry feet stuck out from beneath the blanket and a furry arm thrown on top of her brothers protectively. With a last glance to make sure that they were still sleeping soundly, he closes the door silently and walks to the kitchen. There, he sits at the table alone. With the light of the moon, he looks longingly at the chair in front of him, where Mikasa likes to sit. And slowly his eyes start to well up, coming from deep within his chest, the familiar throb of ache as he reminisces the memories that bring him joy and pain in one breath.

_“Levi, this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?”_

_“You are easily impressed with me. I only learned the basics to sustain myself since I live alone.” Levi says flatly coupled with a flat stare at Erwin, sitting in front of him. “You are easily impressive” Erwin replies smoothly, without hesitation, a coy smirk on his lips. Levi narrows his eyes at the taller man, “Tche” he utters dismissively, embarrassed. Erwin laughs softly to himself as he continues eating, ‘How cute’, he thinks tenderly._

_He’s late. ‘How irritating’ Levi thinks as he stands in front of the café. He waits. He waits even when the multitude of shoppers diminish to a few stragglers on their way home. He waits even when the staff of the café start closing up. When he gets tired of standing he sits on the ground in front of the café, bending a knee to his chest, and rests his arm on top of it. Filthy, he thinks with a mistrustful glance at the floor. And he waits even when they dim down the street lights for the night. As he lays his head on his arm, resting on his bended knee, he hears footsteps approaching and he tenses. When the footsteps stop in front of him, he relaxes his shoulders and says as he’s looking up “You’re late. Did you get constipated or something?”_

_Erwin looks down at him with a guilty expression combined with amazement. “I’m sorry Levi, I’ve let you down.” You didn’t have to wait for me, he thinks in admiration. Levi gazes, with narrowed eyes, at blonde man. And he shakes his head as he moves to stand, “You said you’d be here. I believe you.” He takes the hand that Erwin offers and flushes when Erwin doesn’t let go. Feeling a flutter in his chest, he responds by tightening their hold. “Hey, old man, feed me, I’m hungry.” And he starts walking in the direction of their apartment, pulling Erwin behind him._

_But after only a few steps, he lets out a sound of surprise as he is pulled back into a warm chest. He looks up questioningly, “Erwin, what-“interrupted with a kiss. A gentle press of Erwin’s lips to his that must’ve lasted only a few seconds but felt long enough for him to melt into it. A dark brow twitches, a little peeved when he realizes that Erwin had bended his knees by a lot to come down to his level. He feels Erwin reach to place large warm hands on his face. One hand, gently on each side. And slowly, Erwin pulls back, gently breaking their kiss, standing again at his full height, looking at the shorter man with great affection and wonderment. “I think I’m in love with you,” he whisper softly._

_Swiftly, a red flush forms on Levi’s face and he turns away “Tsk. Idiot.” He says while covering a hand over his tingling lips, suddenly shy. But he reaches back to hold Erwin’s hand and starts pulling the other man again, “Feed me.” And hearing the endearing, amused rumble of laughter coming from the taller man behind him, he smiles to himself and silently thinks “I think I love you, too.”_

_“Levi, let’s go for a walk.”_

_Levi glances up at Erwin, who was standing by the door, ready to go outside. As he stands from the table, he looks out the window. It’s pouring rain. Questioningly, he swivels his head at Erwin as he gets his coat. While Erwin holds the door for him, he directs a pointed stare toward the taller man, as if to say ‘Why now? Can’t you see all that rain?’ Erwin laughs quietly to himself as he locks the door. Falling more and more in love with Levi and his faith in him._

_They walk to the park with Levi’s right hand gently encased in Erwin’s larger left hand. Companionably silent, under the umbrella that Erwin holds up, they walk on familiar pathways. Given the weather, there didn’t seem to be anyone else around. Levi patiently waits for Erwin to gather his thoughts, knowing that there must’ve been something important on his mind. And after a few more minutes of silence, finally, he hears a soft sigh comes from Erwin’s lips. As if what he was about to say, had been a long time coming. Like something he had pondered on and prepared to do for quite a while now. “Levi. There’s something I must tell you.” Levi squeezes his hand to show his attention as they continue their walk._

 

“Daddy?”

Startled, Levi hastily wipes his face dry. He looks to the window to see the grey tinge of the sky with the upcoming day. He’d been up all night, he realizes. And sniffling quietly, he holds his arm out to his child. “What is it, Eren? You’re up early today.” The little boy sits quietly for a moment, on his dad’s lap. Then slowly, he reaches his little hands to hold Levi’s face, swollen from his crying. Holding firmly, Eren pulls to move Levi’s head so that it rests on his own shoulder “It’s alright, Daddy. It’s alright.” He says comfortingly as he strokes his daddy’s hair.

Levi reaches around, embracing Eren firmly in his arms as he rests his own head on Eren’s shoulder. And he is reminded of all the times he comforted his baby in this way, tenderly murmuring those same words. _It’s alright, Eren. It’s alright. Gently stroking his hair_. Lightly he lifts his head, kissing Eren’s cheek in gratitude, “I’m alright now. Thank you Eren.” Bright green eyes light up, and a smile at his dad, knowing he had done well.

“Would you like to go to the park this morning?” He asks, smiling with tired, red and swollen-from-crying eyes.

“Yes Daddy!” He wriggles from his dad’s lap.

“Why don’t you go wake your brother and sister and we can all go.” He calls out as Eren excitedly run back to their bedroom.

 

Early in the morning, the sky a light greyish colour, he takes them to the park. To the unpopular field at the farthest end of the property. Barely anyone goes there because the field is overgrown with patches of tall grass that no one takes care of. There, he lets them run in whatever form they wish. He sits on a lopsided bench at the edge of the field and watches his children run as wolves, adorably still dressed in warm clothing.

Mikasa is the fastest, she is tallest of the three and has the most control. Eren is a close second and Armin is the slowest. They are playing some sort of tagging game. Judging from the actions of the other two, Eren must be ‘it’. Mikasa is quickly running away from her brother, laughing freely as she goes. And Armin, brilliant Armin makes himself disappear; for what he lacks in speed, he makes up in cleverness. While Eren is distracted in chasing after Mikasa, Armin slinks low to the ground. Certain that he is small enough to be covered in the tall grass. There, he remains unseen.

Mikasa, the eldest, has great control. She shifts quickly and fluidly back and forth, from wolf into human, whenever it is advantageous. Her body is human, though covered in her dark brown fur, as she makes a sharp turn. Perfectly executing the sudden change in direction, she jumps over Eren, once again in her wolf form. Suddenly, she comes to a stop. Eren, who was still chasing after her, knocks into her, not expecting the halt. The dark brown puppy shakes himself and looks questioningly at his sister. Mikasa had dropped her nose low and was sniffing at the ground.

When he realizes what his sister is doing, Eren yips excitedly and joins in. A new game. They both sniff the ground around them and Mikasa must’ve caught onto the scent first because now she seems to be going in a fixed direction. Eren follows her but as he looks ahead in the direction they’re going, he notices movement. He laughs excitedly, “found him!” and sprints toward the target. Mikasa raises her head and follows after her little brother.

“Hahahahhahaha!” the three burst laughing as the older siblings pounce on little Armin. A howl of victory erupts from Eren, and the other two follow suit. “Awoooooooo!”

As Levi sits on that bench, with the sky alight from the rising sun, he thinks on his decision from the night before. And hearing the laughter and joy from his children only solidifies his resolve. He calls out to them, “Hey kids.” And the three puppies, still sniggering enjoyably, trot up to where he’s sitting. They come to sit in front of him, puppy ears pointed and listening attentively. Three puppy heads looking up to him in curiosity.

“Do you want to be human or wolf?” Adorably, they tilt their heads to the side, not quite understanding the question. Laughing softly to himself, Levi looks up to the sky, brighter now, with a tinge of pink. A slow smile forms on his lips.

 

At twenty-six years old, he is pale and small with three children and dark bags underneath his eyes from exhaustion. But in this moment he is beautiful. The sun cannot compare to the soft smile on his thin lips that brightens his face. “I was thinking of moving. To a place where you can choose to be whatever you want.”

 

 

 

 

 

 .................................

“This is our new home now. Do you like it?”

 

“Yes, Daddy!”

 

“I love it here, Dad!”

 

“It’s wonderful!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened. I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore. I was kinda rushing on this chapter because I promised that I would post this weekend but I'm not sure how I feel about how it turned out. I thought I could finish this story with just these three chapter but I've edited so many scenes out because I thought they didn't fit quite right.
> 
> I really don't know guys. Do you think this ended okay? Or should I write the sequel..? or something... I might fix a few things later when I find them. Mmm, well. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thank you for reading. I hope you leave me some feedback. I depend on you to improve my writing. :)


	4. Third Winter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi does a lot of cleaning, the children do a lot of playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I answer a few questions and add a few more. :)

_Third Autumn…_

 

“Are you sure you’ll take this? I didn’t think it would be this bad.”

“This is perfect Hanji. I think we can manage.” He replies as they stand companionably beside each other in front of the house, looking out at the neglected property. A decrepit tool shed stood sadly to the left and a broken down smaller building beside it; which might have been connected to the tool shed before but now it sits in ruins covered in fresh grass and moss. Grass grew free and tall all around the property. Everywhere they looked was peaceful and green.

He had met Hanji during the critical days of his pregnancy when Erwin had introduced them. She was good friends with Erwin and she was studying to become a medical doctor at the time, already in her last year of residency. But later she joined Erwin in the army to become a medic. He ran into her again a few weeks ago, while he was grocery shopping with the kids. She was still as loud, exuberant and enthusiastic about her endeavours as he remembers. Levi invited her for tea later that afternoon.

How convenient, he thought as he recalled her offer. “ _You know when your children get bigger, this apartment will be too small for all of you. And you’re only living on your savings right? That’s going to run low soon. I have an old cottage that I inherited from my grandfather. It’s a fairly big property, though it could be a little dilapidated now that no one takes care of it. It’s near Dauper of Maria, a small village community, but it could be good for you and the kids.” He stares at her, considering. “If we move to a new home… Hanji, when are you going back out?”_

_Hanji is quiet. Gently placing her tea cup down_. “ _We just need to pick up a few more supplies before we head out again, three days from now. I’ll find him, or have someone find him. I’ll let him know Levi.” She says nodding, looking into Levi’s eyes earnestly, trying to show him her sincerity._

 

 “Alright, so I’ll arrange the papers for you to sign; there shouldn’t be any trouble with that.” Fixing her glasses, she looks down to Levi who stood a little shorter than her. “All your waiting hasn’t been for nothing.” She says gently in comfort, amazed at Levi’s patience and trust in a man he hasn’t seen in years. Levi is quiet for a moment, “Erwin said he would come home. I believed him.” He says at last, with a sigh, like there’s no other choice but to believe in Erwin. “Well, good luck Levi. You should wake the kids now and show them the new place. I’m sure they’re sore from sleeping in that car.” Hanji says smiling.

He quietly watches Hanji walk to her car, but he calls out when she opens the door to get in. “Hanji!” Surprised, Hanji looks back questioningly at Levi. “Thank you.” He tries his best to show his appreciation for her and everything she had done for his family, smiling wide and without reserve. For a second, Hanji is stunned, silent and wide-eyed, and a slow flush creeps onto her face. After a moment, she grins wide and waves her hand at him as she gets into her car, “So beautiful.” She whispers to herself. “Erwin, you’ve been missing out.”

 

Levi watches Hanji drive away before he walks to their small car to wake his children. He opens the side door and sees all three of them sleeping, adorably holding each other’s hands. “Hey kids, wake up now. We’re here.” He says as he unbuckles each one. He leans against the car with his arms crossed as he watches them get out one by one. First Mikasa, Eren, and then Armin. They stand in front of him as they gape at the new environment. Amazed at all the nature that isn’t found in the city streets of Rose. “This is our new home now. Do you like it?” He says.

“Yes, Daddy!” Armin says, blue eyes stare in wonderment as he walks around slowly, inspecting his new surroundings.

 

“I love it here, Dad!” Eren shouts excitedly. Already running off to explore.

 

“It’s wonderful!” Mikasa says sensibly, but already following after her brothers.

They trod to the tool shed, climbing over the moss covered roof of the fallen building then sliding down, laughing ecstatically. They look here and there “What’s this? What’s that?” _Ahh-ing_ and _Ooh-ing_ as they go. “Hi little ants!” Armin greets happily as they jump over an ant trail. Eventually all three of them start greeting whatever they meet as they move along. “Hi little frog. Hello pretty butterfly. How are you doing tiny snail?” All the while, laughing freely, joyfully and without holding anything back.

Levi smiles contentedly, listening to their laughter as he unpacks their things from the car.

 

                After he unpacks everything, he realizes that there was a lot to clean up and Levi zealously does so. Sweeping dust from the floor as two children and a wolf chase down a butterfly heartily. Taking down cobwebs from the ceilings as Eren climbs a small tree and reaches for a bird, “Come here Mr. Birdy.” And his Daddy bandages a scraped elbow and wipes a few tears after his fall, “It’s alright. You’re alright.” Levi kisses a forehead and watches fondly as they move along again.

Sometimes he discovers something to repair. A rotten floorboard as his foot falls through. And he hammers away to cover the hole as three children stomp around the house, laughing enjoyable as they do so, trying to discover if there are other weak spots on the floor. A leaking rooftop as it rains one night. And he places down this cup and that bowl to catch the rain drops as three children play ‘avoid the rain drop’. It was Armin’s hand that got wet with rain drops and they giggle enjoyably as they play the game longer.

The next day, he hammers away to cover the holes on the roof as three children play in the tall grass. Mikasa tries to befriend a wanderer house cat, “Come here Kitty.” And the cat hisses and swipes a claw at her. The little girl falls back and disappears into the tall grass after the shock of getting hissed at. Then reappearing suddenly as a wolf, pouncing at the cat. And three little wolves chase after a poor house cat.

Sometimes he discovers something beautiful. The sparking marble of the sink and countertop in the kitchen as he washes away the grime. The striking floral patterns on the windows as he wipes away the dirt. The dark wood of their floor that he polishes with a wet rag, where Mikasa and Armin drop their collection of bugs and a frog, grinning proudly at him as the frog leaps away with a croak of indignation. He tries to smile, not wanting to disappoint them, but truly feeling disgusted at the assortment of insects. Fortunately, they move along again to collect more of the same, presumably. And they don’t notice the grimace that he tried to pass for a smile.

It takes him almost a week to get everything done, organized and clean.

 

 He is bathing them to prepare for bed and tells them as he shampoos Mikasa’s dark, long hair while Armin and Eren play with the bubbles in the bath, “Would you like to visit the town tomorrow?” And suddenly all activity stops. Three wet faces all turned to him. A mix of different expressions. Excitement, apprehension, but mostly joyful anticipation. “Let’s go Daddy!” And just as suddenly, all activity starts again. Eren and Armin jumping and splashing in the tub and Mikasa rinses her own hair with a laugh before she joins her brothers.

That night he tells them the story of a man who left his family to fight in a war, and to keep them safe.

 

_One night, as_ _they are watching fondly over their sleeping babies, Erwin reaches for Levi’s hand. He kisses each small knuckle and lays their hands to rest gently on little Armin between his older siblings, between their parents. Levi gazes at Erwin questioningly, knowing by his actions that he was about to say something vital. And after another moment of thought, Erwin does “Levi.” He starts. “His majesty has called me to fight in his war against the Titans to the south. They need me on the front lines.” Levi gives a nod as he grips Erwin’s hand a little tighter. “This is my chance to repay him my family’s debt to the royal household.” Levi nods again as he hides his face in Mikasa’s hair who was sleeping peacefully beside him. Erwin raises their hands and gives another kiss to Levi’s. He feels the wetness from Erwin’s cheeks. “I’ll come home to you and the children. I promise you, Levi.” He continues, the resolve in his voice heard in its gravity. Levi doesn’t bother to ask ‘how long or is there another way’. Because somehow, Erwin’s promise is enough, like he has no other choice but to believe and put his trust in this man. Hiding his tears in his daughter’s hair, he grips Erwin’s hand a little tighter and they fall asleep like that; with their one-year-old twins and three-month-old Armin cocooned protectively in their embrace._

Levi reaches up a hand to wipe the unbidden tears on his cheeks and continues even after hearing the children’s breathing even out in their sleep.

_A few nights later it snows. On this night Erwin says his goodbye while the children sleep soundly in the bedroom. Erwin encases Levi in his arms tightly. Their final embrace. He can feel Levi’s tears through his shirt and certain that Levi feels the wetness on his shoulder. “I’ll be back soon. I love you.” Erwin whispers softly, brokenly. Slowly, they break apart and Erwin heads to the door, already in uniform. Levi stands stiffly, fists closed tight as Erwin closes the door. “I love you. Come back to me.” He whispers to the now empty room. I’ll raise them well, he promises silently._

 

Then he kisses Mikasa, Eren and Armin tenderly as he adjusts the warm blanket over them. He dries his cheeks again as he stands slowly and quietly to turn off the lights and close the door. He goes into the living room and he picks up the things that the children had been playing with that day and puts them back to their place. He picks up the last thing on the floor, a flower in a pot, and as he places the flower pot on the window sill, he looks outside the window. It was a bright night with the light of the moon in clear skies, and the first snow of the winter fall lazily onto the ground. And in the distance he sees the tell-tale lights of a car heading in their direction.

Smiling to himself he walks to the kitchen and prepares some tea. As he is pouring tea into a second cup, there comes a knock on the door. He strides confidently to the door, but it seemed like he doesn’t reach it as quickly as he wanted to. It doesn’t open as quickly as he wants it to. The whole world in slow motion.

Finally, he opens the door. The world up to speed again as snow and the cold come, unwelcome, into his home. He gazes narrowly at the uniform and quickly up to the unchanged face of his first love. In the next instant, they are tangled in an embrace. Levi’s arms reach up around Erwin’s shoulders as Erwin wraps his arms around Levi’s waist, half carrying him. “Erwin.” Levi whispers wetly, the same time Erwin says, “I’m home.”

They stay in their embrace for a while longer but when it got too cold to stay outside, Erwin carries his lover into their new home and closes the door behind him. Levi slowly unwraps his arms around Erwin. And standing on his own feet, he says calmly “I’ve prepared tea in the kitchen.” He clasps their hands together as he pulls the taller man in the direction of the kitchen. Then he adds, a little peeved, “How convenient your timing, old man. Coming home after everything’s been done and settled.” And hearing the endearing, amused rumble of laughter coming from the taller man behind him, he smiles to himself and abruptly turns around. He stands on his tip toes and Erwin’s shocked question “What’s wrong-“is effectively interrupted by his kiss.

 

 

 

_Third winter since Erwin left,_

_Erwin comes home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A message for you, dear reader: 
> 
> Whew. Well, that was fun. Remember to drop a review. I'd really like to know what you think, which parts you liked or didn't like and where I can improve or anything at all, let me know. I'm still loving this story, so I'll be writing a few more scenes and snippets in this AU, maybe a sequel or a prequel. But I need to focus on my school work for now, so I can't promise when. Alright everyone, thank you for reading and staying with me. I hope you still enjoy what I write when I do get the time to pose new work.  
> Feedback and comments much appreciated. :)
> 
> -msmali

**Author's Note:**

> For a very long time, I have craved and longed to read the stories in my head. This is the result of my decision to write them myself. I hope you enjoy reading them, as much as I do writing.


End file.
